1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal having a metal case and an antenna structure that may exhibit optimum radiation performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a terminal that can perform various functions using wireless communication and various application programs while being transported, such as a personal mobile communication services terminal, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), smart phone, International Mobile Telecommunication 2000 (IMT-2000) terminal and wireless Local Area Network (LAN) terminal.
Due to continuous improvements, the mobile terminal has a small size, is light weight and has various functions, such as Moving Picture Experts Group layer-3 (MP3), digital camera, navigation and Internet connection. Accordingly, the mobile terminal is used as a complex communication terminal.
As the mobile terminal continuously develops, consumers request a mobile terminal of various designs. Thus, various materials are used for the mobile terminal.
Presently, various research for using a metal material as a case of the mobile terminal has been carried out. However, when using metal as the case of the mobile terminal, the metal case operates as an element that disturbs signal radiation from the antenna. Thus, the antenna function of the mobile terminal is deteriorated.
Therefore, a need exists for an antenna in a mobile terminal that sustains performance when a case of the mobile terminal is a metal material.